Many Internet of things (IoT) devices such as light bulbs, toasters, televisions, etc. may utilize some IoT protocol and are able to be controlled by or otherwise interact with various applications (or “apps”) that run on various user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, personal computers, etc.).
Such IoT devices utilize a variety of communication protocols. Likewise, the apps may utilize a variety of protocols. End users are forced to use apps that support the communication protocol of the IoT devices. In addition, IoT devices may not be able to interact with each other due to differing protocols.
Existing solutions such as bridges force users to utilize a single destination protocol, thus limiting the choice of devices.
Thus there exists a need for a universal IoT translator that is able to support multiple device protocols and multiple application protocols.